Dazzled by Demons
by Spazzu
Summary: A parody of a chapter in Twilight. Minus the dazzle. Done at the request of CAPSLOCK NEURO.


I had no idea where Neuro was taking me, or why. It was frightening and I was a bit apprehensive...through a forest with a supposed demon? Or atleast a very, very overbearing and threatening man...demons weren't REALLY real, right? I mean, maybe he was just one of those anomalies of nature, like you see in those books. But then I saw it. A small swamp-like area in the middle of the forest. Any light that filtered through the trees was hazy at best and provided next to nothing for visual aid. The water in the swamp was thick and everything about the sludge just reeked of decay and death. I put a hand to my nose and cringed, while all he could do was give a cruel laugh.

"You're not going to be sick, are you, Yako?" he joked as he stepped on the edge of the water.

"N-no..." I grumbled, still being dragged after him by the wrist.

Then he turned around and I gasped. He had told me he was going to prove the truth to me, and there he was, illustrating it perfectly and, like everything he did, flawlessly. He tossed his jacket to the ground and cocked his head to the side. Colours flexed and warped around his face, and I could see the features elongating, sharpening and in some places, completely dissapearing. Then, in the murky haze of the forest, he stepped closer to me. I could only gasp and take a timid step back at what I saw. Curving horns that ended in sharp points and a large beak...fangs in his jaws...the face of a demon. Even his bare arms had changed to something more like wings and talons. It was almost too much for my poor heart to take.

Both of us were still, though I was more paralyzed from fear than anything. A slippery rope of drool hung from his beak and with a shake of his head, it dripped off to hit the ground with an acidic hiss. His eyes were almost boring holes into me, and I swallowed hard. Tentatively, I stepped forward. Then another, then another, and then finally I was infront of him. Almost reluctantly, I held out a quivering hand to touch one of his claws. I shuddered at the texture, as it was both foreign and frightening. But he remained still, allowing me to touch and calm myself down. As I grew more and more used to it, a smile tugged at my lips. His feathers were incredibally soft and I couldn't help but pluck one out.

"What do I look like, a chicken?" Neuro snapped, though not particularly angrily.

"I couldn't help it."

"I don't scare you?"

"Oh, you terrify me, but...not as much as you probably should."

A dark chuckle escaped him as he ran a claw down my jawline. Raising my own hands, I pressed it to my face and shut my eyes in a peaceful manner. There was something definately wrong with me.

"What is going on in that miniscule brain of yours, human?" I heard him say, but I didn't open my eyes.

"I'm just wondering about you and..._why_ I'm not afraid." I whispered, my grip tightening.

I could feel the tension in him when sharp edges gripped the side of my skull tightly and in a chastising manner.

"You should be afraid."

Opening my eyes, I saw him growling menacingly with feathers ruffled. Neuro raised his arms and with one powerful flap, he was in the air, circling and watching me with the keen eyes of a predator. He was at the highest point now where he was still kept in by the trees, wing tips brushing the branches and leaves. Then they locked back and he came down, down, down at me and there I was, pinned to the ground underneath him.

"I could break every bone in your body, Yako, rip your organs out through your eyes and cause you endless suffering for all of eternity...I could kill you, crush you, eat you, cut you to pieces, I co-"

"I get the point, Neuro."

Amusement danced in his eyes, but he didn't move off of me. He just watched me carefully and curiously, almost as if I was something to eat. He leaned down and sniffed at my hair. It caught me off guard and I shoved at his beak and another laugh escaped him.

"I can almost smell a mystery on you~" he purred, settling more heavily on my stomach. Ow.

I didn't respond, so he spoke again after sniffing once more, "And its...quite interesting."

He patted my head and I quirked a brow. He was the most bizarre person I had ever met, but I couldn't help thinking I wanted to stay like this forever.

Well, maybe with some food as well. I drooled, thinking about the possibilities of this perfect moment, Neuro, the peace and quiet away from home, and food, but was soon brought out of my thoughts by a calmer tone.

"Do not worry, my dishrag. I won't ever hurt you beyond repair. I can't promise about playing rough, however."

A blank look crossed Neuro's face as he held up his talons to my eyes. I wriggled around and he just laughed.

"You are the most important little human of your entire insignificant, unevolved species to me~"

"Somehow I don't feel like I'm being complimented."

"Well, I can't expect a maggot like you to understand a great and magnificent being like me~" Neuro playfully flicked my bangs and leaned down to press his beak against my forehead. Shly I leaned up and kissed the tip. He drew back almost instantly as if he had been burned by the contact and had an alien and undefinable look on his face.

"...So this is how it will be?" he said, though more to himself than me.

It was silent there, on the edge of the swamp in the forest. We remained there in silence and almost a sense of morbid serenity, a demon and his girl. Then I tried to sit up, almost forgetting about Neuro still on me.

"Neuro, I have to go home." I said, only now realizing how the light, or what little there was of it, was starting to fade.

And then I found myself thrown over his shoulders and forced to cling to his back. I stammered, whimpered and before a single protest could be made, I was thrown into a dizzying whirlwind that was flying with Neuro. I yelped when he cleared the canopy of the forest, branches smacking me in the face. The laughter that echoed from him made it clear he did it on purpose. The advantage of it, however, was how fast we made it back down to the edge, to where we could finally leave. I stroked his feathers one last time, then again, with the colours slithering around, he was back to normal. A wicked grin crossed his face.

"What?"

I felt his lips on my forehead and almost instantly, a blush creeped over my face. All that escaped me were stammers and incoherent words.

"You look quite nice, flustered like that, Yako Katsuragi~" Neuro crooned.

"...I'm going home now."

--

Spazzu sez:

OH GOD, ITS A TWILIGHT PARODY, WHAT NOW.


End file.
